finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Kytes
10 (Revenant Wings) |race=Hume |gender=Male |ffxii type=npc |xiirw type=playable |xiirw job=Black Mage |xiirw limitbreak=Nature's Wrath |designer=Akihiko Yoshida, Ryōma Itō |japaneseva=Tomoko Ishimura |englishva=Conner DeMita }} Kytes is a supporting character in Final Fantasy XII and a playable character in Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings. An orphaned street urchin living in Rabanastre, he is under Migelo's care, and looks up to Vaan. He and Filo are the best of friends. Profile Appearance Kytes is a young boy with short brown hair and dark blue/green eyes. In Revenant Wings, he wears an orange shirt under a green robe, brown shorts and has a brown messenger bag. He wears brown bands around his shins and ankles with brown and tan shoes. Personality Kytes is cautious in contrast to Filo's headstrong personality. Kytes is revealed to have a fear of earthquakes in a side mission against Hashmal in Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings. Story Final Fantasy XII Kytes's first appearance is when he shows up in Garamsythe Waterway to fetch Vaan for Migelo. Kytes is impressed how Vaan managed to kill so many rats and thinks Vaan may be ready to take on bigger monsters now. Kytes is off to do his chores and later Vaan finds him from the Sandsea, where Kytes introduces Vaan to the notice board, saying Vaan should be strong enough to take on the Rogue Tomato. Later, Kytes congratulates Vaan after Vaan has escaped the Nalbina Dungeons. His only other appearance is during the Chaos subquest. He and Filo have found a woman who has found a fragment of the medallion needed to break Chaos's seal. He tells Vaan where to find her. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Kytes is a playable character. Along with Filo, he joins Vaan on his new adventure. Buccaneer's Battalion Buccaneer's Battalion is a group in Final Fantasy XII formed by Kytes, Filo, and Deeg, and their "enthusiasm" depends on where the player is in the story and what optional quests are completed. * The kids can be found within Lowtown/North Sprawl inside the residence. * The player should kill the Wraith mark as soon as possible. * There is an update after finishing the storyline events in Archades. * There is an update after gathering all the medallion pieces for Roh'kenmu at Old Dalan's house. * The player can return for a final update after collecting the medallion for Roh'kenmu in Charlotte's Magickery in Archades. Gameplay Kytes's role in battle is that of a Black Mage. His skills are Black Magick, and he also gains the ability to charge up and then cast stronger spells. He has high Magick Power, but his Defense and Speed are low. His Quickening, Nature's Wrath, deals powerful damage of a random element to all enemies in range. It can be obtained by defeating Chaos. Kytes wields various rods in battle. Depending on his weapon properties, his elemental spells' power can be boosted accordingly. Abilities Other appearances ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy PFF Kytes Illust.png|Portrait. PFF Kytes.png|Sprite. ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Kytes with his Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings artwork appears with a lightning-elemental card. Gallery Orphans of Rabanastre (artwork).jpg|Artwork of Kytes and various other Rabanastre orphans, by Akihiko Yoshida. Kytes-in-garamsythe-waterway.png|Kytes in Garamsythe Waterway. Penelo vaan kytes.jpg|Kytes with Vaan and Penelo. Sandsea2.jpg|Kytes in the middle with Tomaj (left) and Vaan (right). KytesinMigelo.jpg|Kytes talking to Vaan in Migelo's Sundries. Stuck-up-Vaan.jpg|Vaan brags to Kytes about his escape from the Nalbina Dungeons. Kytes.PNG|Kytes asks Vaan about his escape from Nalbina. Trivia * Kytes is mentioned in Dissidia Final Fantasy by Penelo in the Battle Tips menu on Onion Knight's Character Info, where she claims the latter reminds her of Kytes. * Being both designed by Ryōma Itō, Kytes's design is similar to Montblanc's, including being both themed with green and orange, wearing brown pants, and, exclusive to Montblanc's artwork in Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift, equipping brown staves with tiny objects on it. They are both Black Mages. References de:Kytes fr:Kytes Category:Characters in Final Fantasy XII Category:Characters in Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Category:Black Mages Category:Hume in Ivalice